


Merely A Suggestion

by OnwardHo (rayoflight)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/OnwardHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. Spock questions one of Nyota's sexual habits. </p><p>Posted on livejournal in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merely A Suggestion

Nyota lay on her back an arm across her brow on the very edge of sleep.

Spock lay beside her propped up on one elbow watching her thoughtfully.

"Nyota."

"Mm."

"May I ask a personal query? Forgive me, but it may not be... what humans speak comfortably about. It is on the matter of our lovemaking."

Nyota's eyes opened and slid over to Spock's.

"Well, of course now that you've piqued my curiosity, I must know. Please."

Spock's eyes quickly darted away and his brows slightly furrowed as he approached this delicately.

"When we make love, I notice that as you achieve orgasm, you seem to...find it difficult to fully experience the sensation."

"Excuse me?"

"Your body tenses upon it's approach as if you are bracing for it. You remain so throughout, impeding the length and breadth of your climax. That is not a logical reaction to pleasure. Why do you do this?"

Nyota frowned and sat up a little. "I don't know, Spock. It just feels like too much sometimes. Like I might spontaneously combust."

"But you do know that is hardly possible."

"Yes. I do. I just...never really thought about what I'm doing during my orgasms. It's an automatic response for me. I'm not exactly thinking about anything while it happens." She said, lightly.

Spock fell silent for a few seconds.

"I have read that human women are able to achieve multiple orgasms. I believe relaxing would increase exponentially the chances of this occurring. I would very much like to observe you in that heightened state, Nyota."

She smiled and batted her eyelashes mockingly.

"I'm sure you would for purely scientific reasons, of course."

"-No." he replied, his lips upturning slightly. "It would please me greatly to see you so satisfied and to be the catalyst."

Nyota reached up a gently caressed his cheek.

"You know, humans also have movements, -a series of ancient techniques which when applied to sex is in line with you've suggested for me."

"I am well aware of that. It is a logical application for those who would seek a more satisfying lovemaking experience."

"I love it." Nyota said, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

Spock merely raised his eyebrows.

"A Vulcan is giving me advice, -good advice on how to have better sex." She said smiling and shaking her head.

"You are, of course, well aware of your own autonomy, Nyota. It is merely a suggestion. One that I believe would be mutually beneficial, if you were amiable to applying it."

"Oh. I will try it next time. Don't worry."

"I do not worry. Though, I do wish to test my theory at presen-" 

"-Of course, we can do it now, Spock." she said, and threaded her fingers through his own.


End file.
